Code LYOKO: RESURRECTION
by Diamond Seredy Dalson
Summary: A new journey of the three: Aelita, Jeremie and "the mysterious boy from the Lab", to defeat the returning X.A.N.A. Contains fluff JxA.   Please leave a review or comment, I'd be grateful.
1. Chapter 1

1/21/2012( I do not have a right to own Code: Lyoko, all credits gone to MoonScope )

( To my reader: As I'm writing this, and myself a fan of Doctor Who and Code Lyoko, so you might find some ( or many ) references to Doctor Who in this fan fiction

-Diamond Dalson...)

CODE LYOKO: RESURRECTION

CHAPTER 1: A NEW FRIEND

Years ago.

The Factory's Scanner Room.

Franz Hooper stood in front of the first Scanner, he was waiting, for one of the best, and which he concerned to be the worst, creation - a human. The man in white blouse calmed himself, he thought for many times about his decision of creating a human and not to tell anyone about that, then, looked at his watch, the needles showed 11:29. As the time counted 11:30, the Scanner opened it's doors, and released the brilliant light from inside.

A shape of a child, possibly twelve years' old, came out from the light, he had brown hair, wonderful eyes, and a face which slightly showed with both immatureness and matureness. He was naked. He was the greatest invention of Professor Franz Hooper, but in which he remained a secret. Professor Hooper came closer to him, the boy gazed up to the aged man, politely asked with a Scottish accent:

-Sir, please tell me, what is my name, and who am I ?

-Boy. - The professor replied. - Your name is Seriele Francois, and you are my son.

The boy eyes kept watching the man, they were green, slight but determined green eyes. As he lowered his head, his mind was full of thoughts, emotions, feelings, and many more. The boy looked at his creator once more, the spoke with a slight smile:

-Yes, Father, anything you say.

-OK, then - said the professor, then he turned his back to the boy - let's go and find you some clothes. We have a long night to work.

The two people left the Scanner Room, they entered the lift, and the engine started to roar.

Jeremie made his way to the sewer entrance, opened the cover, climbed down, then rode his scooter calmly under the tunnels. It was a normal day for most the students of Kadic Junior High school, as they didn't have no class at all, but to Jeremie, who was free to act on himself, found it was a little different. Since last week, he had been dreaming about the factory, the Lab, and everything he ever encountered with the computer almost a month ago, and a vision of a new Lyoko, but in consisting of a war. This worried him, as it was repeated mechanically, like a message, transferred to his head directly. So, that day, he decided to return to their once-a-base factory, without his friends, to find outif the Supercomputer core was the cause.

Until Jeremie had stood inside the lift, he pressed the red button, the engine of the lift started to run noisily, took the blond boy directly to the main core of the Supercomputer - where he concerned as the source of the "transmitting" to his head. The metal doors opened, Jeremie made for the large hatch in the middle of the room, he ordered through his mouth:

-Computer Core releasing !

As he gave the order, the hatch in the middle opened, and arising spookily in a cloud of nitrogen, the Supercomputer core, covered with yellow stripes, energy was running inside the core, making brilliant lights. Jeremie touched the core, he smiled as he was seeing one of his friends, who he hadn't met for a long time. After going around the core, he noticed a different, the energy pulses ran on the core sometimes turned green, then returned to it's normal colour, and there was a small hatch - where the green pulses generated from - opened, inside was a red button. Jeremie came to examine the hatch and the button, which he hadn't seen any before, his hand stroked his chin, a serious look was given on his clever face. After thinking and observing, the young "Einstein" could not find a clue about the function of the button, nor the existence of the strange pulse, he decided to give a try. Inhaled deeply, Jeremie's arm reached for the red button, and his hand pressed.

There was a strong shock came from beneath the factory, which threw Jeremie violently onto the floor. Green pulses regenerated from the button fully covered the core, releasing strong lights and electric waves shot directly up to the Lab, then returned to it's usual appearance. Jeremie got up, he didn't miss any of the events, surprisingly watched, then, to his profession, he assumed that the pulses and the power wouldn't damage the core itself and the Lab, neither releasing XANA, as it didn't appear to be. The boy was eager to know if he was right, he then dashed into the lift, and it took him straight up to the Lab.

As the metal door opened, Jeremie was stood in surprise - or correctly astonishment, even if Odd could expertly operate the computer he wouldn't be surprised that much. In the middle of the room, a projection of a boy was shown in the middle of the room instead of the hologram of Lyoko, randomly pressing and switching positions of the consoles, as professional as Jeremie with the computer. Jeremie noticed, the boy was wearing brown pants, white shirt and a brown great coat, which shown his style was much older than any of his friends. The blond boy calmed himself, he tried to make theories of these continuous incidents. He assumed the boy who was apparently "in" the computer was another person who got stuck in Lyoko, just like Professor Franz Hooper, and activating the red button on the core below would somehow help him to be released from the virtual world. Made sure of his theories, Jeremie walked straight to the projection, which didn't seem to noticed him, gave a cough, then politely asked:

-Excuse me, but do you mind telling me who you are ?

The projection looked at Jeremie, it smiled, then replied with a quite-hard-to-hear accent:

-You are Jeremie Belfois, aren't you ? The main operator of the computer, and a member of the Lyoko Warriors. I am Seriele Francois.

-How can you know my name ? - surprisingly asked Jeremie.

-I am a part of the Core, so I must know you. - the projection, now Seriele, replied.

Jeremie came closer to the projection, over the lights, if he was right, the boy had green eyes. Jeremie gave a thought, then asked the projection:

-Are you a holographic interface, or another person who was trapped in Lyoko ?

-No and no. - Seriele answered - I sent myself here, deactivated all communication arrays, until times come.

-Times come ? - confusingly asked Jeremie.

-Yes, indeed. - replied Seriele - X.A.N.A is returning, to be precise - it's backup system, located unknown on the Internet. As it's resurrection, it would be stronger than ever, and Professor Franz Hooper, predicted that there would be a total war inside Lyoko, and my duty, is to help you stop X.A.N.A's backup.

-Oh my... -said Jeremie, he was confused, surprised and worrying - then tell me, Seriele, what should I do now ?

-First, if you please, Jeremie, materialize me. - said Seriele.

-Devirtualize, so you are... - said Jeremy.

-Yes, I am a human, not a hologram at all. - continued Seriele - I thought you realized it when we first met ?

-No...I didn't. - honestly admitted Jeremie.

The blond boy dashed to the chair, he jumped on it, went on to the computer interface, then made his fingers dance on the keyboard, processing materialization. As he pressed "ENTER", the projection of Seriele disappeared, and replace it was the holomap of Lyoko. The process to materialize was complete, and Jeremie jumped out of the seat, made for the lift.

Then, in front of Jeremie's eyes, was a boy, who had just stepped out of the Scanner, looked exactly like the hologram earlier in the Lab. He came close to Jeremie, then snapped him out of the moon by touching Jeremie's shoulder.

-Come on, Jeremie, don't look at me like a strange creature.

-Y..You are. - babbling Jeremie, his eyes was still stick to Seriele.

-OK, then. - excitedly said Seriele, he spun a round - How do I look ?

-Brilliant. - said Jeremie, he hadn't returned yet.

But Seriele didn't give up on waking up Jeremie, held his wrist, then they both came into the lift.

Seriele and Jeremie walked under the trees in the forest, bright and brilliant sunlights shone cross their head, and came to that peaceful was birds singing among the leaves. Jeremie took another look at Seriele, who was looking nowhere during the walk, the blond boy awared of the freshly materialized boy, whom Jeremie, concerned and doubted, not a XANA's minion. To his awareness, Jeremie would talk him to school, and by then, meet his friends, and they could all talk about what happened.

Jeremie hated the silence of the walk, he stopped by, asked:

-Seriele, uh, how old are you now ?

-I don't know. - replied Seriele - I don't really mind about age, but as far as I concerned, I have been in Lyoko for more than ten years.

-But...You look just like me, in age ! - widely opened eyes Jeremie said.

-Well, I don't age, and I don't know why ! - said Seriele, he then turned to look at an figure of a girl running towards them - Is that a friend of you, Jeremie ?

Jeremie looked, and his face suddenly turned crimson, as he recognized the pink hair. He then glared at Seriele, awared that he didn't notice his face. Jeremie then muttered:

-She is...well...Aelita Stones, my friend...and...

Jeremie jumped forward, he ran towards Aelita, hugged her deeply, and called out loudly: My Princess !. The two gave a kiss, he rubbed her back, and so did she. After a minute of deep kissing, Aelita parted, she then spoke:

-Where have you been, Jeremie ? I have been looking for you, and also worrying.

-I went to the factory, for some reason. - Jeremie replied, he then hugged her again, feeling her warmth and comfortable smell in her hair. - But I'm back now, and I won't leave without telling you, ever again.

-Oh, Jeremie... - sobbed Aelita.

Seriele, felt being abandoned, cleared his throat loudly, then interrupted the peaceful moment of the couple:

-Pardon me, lovers, but there is another person who seemed to be left out of.

-Uh, sorry mate. - said Jeremie, he separated from Aelita, then introduced between the two. - This is Seriele Francois, Aelita. Seriele, this is Aelita.

-Hi, how are you doing ? - Seriele stepped up, gave out a hand, then gently shook Aelita's.

Aelita turned to meet Jeremie, she whispered to his ear:

-Where is he from ?

Jeremie scratched his head, then spoke with hesitation:

-He's, uhm, kinda...long story, let's get back to my room and I'll explain everything.

The three moved on their feet into the campus.

Jeremie entered his room with two others, then jumped onto his chair, spun back to meet his friends, Aelita sat down on the bed, and Seriele stood with his hands in his pockets near the door. Jeremie began to explain to Aelita about his dream, his "somewhat like a message through my mind, I was just worried, then decided to run straight to the factory to check it out. then I ended up meeting him in the Lab, while he was doing something on the computer". Jeremie gestured a hand to Seriele as he spoke, and Seriele realized that the last sentence of Jeremie's about him was a bit of a lie, he sighed quietly, knew that the pink-hair girl didn't need to know his ability to enter Lyoko as will and the restoration of X.A.N.A.

Or yet.

Aelita stroke her chin, she was thinking, deep in thinking. She looked at Seriele once, then turned to Jeremie, who seemed to ready to answer any of her question, and was waiting patiently. Appreciated to that, Aelita began to ask:

-I am curious, that how Seriele could operate the computer, - she then turned to to boy standing near the door - How could you do that ?

-It's a long story, and as complicated as Earth. - Seriele responded, he was a bit of refusing to explain. - And don't mind about it, if you please.

Silence hung above their heads, each of them dropped down to thoughts. Aelita was too curious about Seriele's appearance in the factory and his ability to operate the computer. Se took a moment to look at the new friend of her, he was taller than both of them, as tall as Yumi, he looked old in his outfit - a brown great coat, matched the brown pants, behind his coat was a white shirt. Aelita looked silently to his face, noticed the brown hair, "This guy is brown from top to bottom", Aelita smiled in her head, but as soon as she saw the eyes, her jaw dropped. His eyes was emerald green, which resembled her, also sharp and decisive, seemed it could instantly see through the others' mind and heart, as it was looking at her right now.

Aelita averted her eyes out of the green blade, looked at Jeremie, the blond boy seemed to be thinking out in the clouds, it was where his eyes gazed at. To Aelita, Jeremie was always been adorable, mostly when he slept, when he kissed her and also when he was thinking, but more like dreaming. For the passed time, they were lover and lover, gave away for the other, and as well as pleased themselves with deep kisses and passionate hugs. Jeremie has always love her, and so did she to him, they shared their feelings, cried and slept together.

Seriele's voice cracked through both his friends head, killed the silence:

-I'll return to the Lab, if you two need anything, I'll be on the ready.

And Seriele closed the door behind him.

Jeremie sat in front of his computer, rapidly typed into the machine, lines of codes appeared, line after line. Since X.A.N.A was first destroyed, coding programs had turned into his habit, everyday, he was still doing this, but with less time spending on his computer. He enjoyed spending time with Aelita - who was sitting on his bed then, helping him coding - and more than Jeremie could ever imagine, their relationship was closer, and Jeremie couldn't remember how many times they had hugged, kissed, and even making out with each other, but not too far, in his concerned. The blond boy's fingers stopped dancing on the keyboard, he looked up, gazed at the moon shone through the window, this made him remember their first date, and their first kiss.

**Jeremie walked Aelita through the night, helping her to cope with the new world. The moon was shining above their head, and yes to Aelita's curiosity, Jeremie explained the moon, from it's beginning to it's relation with Earth, and ended with "that's it, the moon will never, ever, be separated from Earth. Their bond was so tight, that it was possible as strong as they love each oth...". At that point, Jeremie suddenly shut his mouth, blushed. He was surprised with himself, had he really said that without thinking ? Aelita giggled, she turned to gazed at the white moon, then said like she was dreaming:

-I hope our friendship would last that long, like moon and Earth !

Jeremie was blushing, even redder than earlier. "Aelita said that, which means...", Jeremie thought, he then shook his head strongly, even hit his forehead, " Snapped out of it, Jeremie, what do you have for her to love ? You are just a computer-loving skinny weirdo, yes, you have knowledge, but what would it help ? If you cannot figure it out what to happy her, the girl you love, then never, ever, dream that she will love you back !"

-Jeremie, are you ok, what is it ? - Aelita voice was as sweet as chocolate, but contained care, which made Jeremie blush again, he couldn't manage to answer.

Jeremie hit his forehead one more time, even harder than before that he could have a long-term headache, "Answer her, you silly little jerk".

-I-I...N-nothing, don't w-worry. - He couldn't speak fluently, he was looking down to the earth, yet still imagining of the beautiful emerald eyes staring at him with care.

"Not again".

Aelita wasn't sure of Jeremie's answer, if he was ok, he wouldn't just hit himself so hard like that. Aelita touched Jeremie's forehead, it sent shiver down the blond boys spine. Jeremie didn't blush at all at the time, but he discovered his heartbeat was raising higher, he felt her soft skin on his head, and he enjoyed it, thought as it was a touch from an angel. And Aelita, the first time felt Jeremie's skin, she discovered a new sensation on Earth: smooth and warm. She had never felt Jeremie so real, and she also found out that her chest was heating up, a new and strange feeling.

They separated, each looked in different directions, but they both blushed, privately smiled, and heart beating so fast that it could implode. But it didn't take long for them to turn to see each other again, they felt missing each other's eyes, and when the sapphire met the emerald, it came to that they had their jaws dropped, with a feeling of comfortable and ( more or less ) embarrassed. They walked closer to each other, then came into a warm hug. Jeremie felt Aelita's warm body on his, felt her heartbeat, and her smooth pink hair. All he could have in his mind, then, was a mixture of happiness, joy and warmth in his heart. But things had just gone greater when Aelita's melody - rather than a voice - gone through his ear:

-Jeremie, can you explain what is this feeling in my heart ? I couldn't stop it, it was just so...wonderful that I couldn't control myself to behave well.

Jeremie smiled happily, " She's so innocent".

-Just let it go, my dear, it's love, the best thing you could ever feel on Earth.

Thinking it wasn't enough, Jeremie spoke with his modest voice.

-Soon, you will fell it anywhere.

"But I could only feel it when I'm nearby your side, love", he thought it in his head, stopped it from spitting out, or he would just jumped into the water of the river nearby, and drown to dead. He thought it would be too embarrassing and unpleasant to his princess.

-Not at all. - softly protested Aelita.

Jeremie was surprised.

-Yes, I could feel happy anywhere on this beautiful Earth. - said Aelita - But I only feel this great when I'm with you, my dear.

"D-Dear ? Oh my God !", Jeremie opened his mouth in surprise, then hugged her tighter, smiled, and a river of tears came out from his eyes.

-Me, too. - Jeremie said, as he reached for Aelita's lips, kissed them passionately. The blond Einstein felt joyful than ever, her lips so soft, so warm, ever thing of her was so perfect, that someone could only dream of. Shiver from his back to his brain, Jeremie didn't mind to breathe, he would rather enjoy this moment until he died of having a lack of oxygen in his lungs. But remembered of Aelita's lungs, Jeremie suddenly separated from her, took a deep breath, then felt a little guilty.

-Uh, uhm, sorry, Aelita, I was just... - he apologized and he couldn't tell then reason why.

-Oh, you were just fine, sweetie. - mischievously smiled Aelita.

She then reached for his lips, kissed him in returned, and felt better than even before. Yet Jeremie was stunned to her reaction. To Aelita, as Jeremie kissed her for the first time, her heart and mind was burned with excitement, joy and happiness, she had always wanted to feel Jeremie in real, but this was further than she could imagine. She had loved the blond boy since they first met, his adorable face when he smiled had stolen her heart, his care for her materialization had made her moved. They bold had sacrificed his health, his entire year just to comfort her, and tried his best to bring her back, how could Aelita ever repay him for all he had done for her ?

Kissing him was the only thing she could do now...

And make him happy every time is what she would do forever...**

Memories ran through Jeremie's head, so soft and beautiful. The boy saved his work, turned off the computer, and came to sit next to Aelita. The pink-hair girl saved the work and turned it off to. After that, she looked at the sapphire eyes, which was now softly looking at her. Suddenly kissed her deeply on the lips, Jeremie also stroked her cheek, it was hot and smooth. After parted, Aelita giggled cutely, she then watched Jeremie's eyes, waiting for an answer.

Knowing his princess' eagerness, the blond boy smiled, he answered while blushing:

-I have just remembered the first time we kissed. And I suddenly miss your warmth.

-Thank you, Jeremie. - Aelita blushed.

-You know, Aelita, I've always wish I could make you feel comfortable, and above all, pleased you. I think that sometimes I got it wrong, and made so much trouble, until now that I still feel guilty of them. Remember the first time we met Aelita ? I think that I haven't done much anything nice to you in my will, so, I doubt, if I could deserve the honor of being loved by you, a pink-hair angel.

-Oh, since _that day_, you've always been so nice to me, Jeremie. - You woke me up, brought me here, and loved me, like I've always loved you., so you absolutely deserve it !

-How can I repay you for entering my heart, sweetie ? - Jeremie was trying to flirt.

-Oh, that's so sweet. - Aelita smiled. - You stole my heart...

-I don't know, maybe you were the one who stole mine, long long ago. - said Jeremie, he cracked up with a smile on his face.

-Oh, shut up. - Aelita giggled, her face was burnt.

-Not a chance. - Jeremie grinned happily.

Aelita pushed Jeremie onto the bed, took off his turtle-neck blue shirt, she laid on him, kissed him passionately. Jeremie returned her kiss, he hugged her tightly with one arm, his other arm had it's hand grabbed the cover, and Jeremie pulled it onto them, made sure that Aelita is completely comfortable and warm. They kissed and hugged tightly through the time, until both were soaking wet and tired, but extremely pleased. Jeremie kissed Aelita once more on her cheek, then greeted:

-Bonne nuit, ma princess !

Aelita fell asleep, with her head on his chest, and a smile on her face.

The lift metal doors opened, and a brown-hair boy wearing a great coat came out from it. He walked straight to the computer, threw himself on the chair, comfortably sat, and took out glasses from his inner pocket, wore it on his face. The boy turned on the machine, and rapidly typed on the keyboard. After that, a window appeared requesting entering a password, and the boy typed: "LARS", and gained access to a file, labeled with: "Laser Assisting Radioactive System Device". The boy smiled.

-Let's continue our greatest project.

And his fingers danced on the keyboard, writing lines of codes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: CREATIONS AND EMOTIONS

Jeremie woke up suddenly, what he first felt the warmth of the sleeping angel on his body, with his arms wrapped around her. The blond boy tried his best not to yawn, so as to not to wake her up. He stroked her beautiful soft hair, ran through it slightly into her head. The girl suddenly huegged him tight, she moanned slightly, her fingers scratch on his uncovered skinny chest, before returning into silence, her face was shown with fear, had she got a nightmare ?

Jeremie felt a pale light shone from under the window in the darkness of his room, it was his computer starting up. Then, a voice-and-video interface window appeared, shown a face of a brown-hair boy, wearing glasses, grinned happily at the two lovers still under the cover of their blanket, before shouted loudly:

-OK, lovers, it's 4:59 in the morning, sun is about to shine, and birds are about to fly, get up on your feet and dashed to the factory, there is something fantastic I want to show you !

Jerermie was stunned due to Seriele's appearance and request, it was five in the morning, too early, and they had to wake up just to go to the factory, he wanted to stay with her more. And yet, Jeremie didn't realize that the girl with pink hair had also got up because of the voice.

-Oops ! - Seriele snapped off the link, as her saw the girl woke up.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the Lab.

As the metal doors of the lift opened, Aelita and Jeremie came out from it, they noticed a small new cyclinder-shape machine set up and connected into the computer. Seriele was still concentrating on his work, and didn't even noticed the noisy sound of the lift. Jeremie called him:

-Seriele, what do you want to show us ?

The brown-hair boy turned back, and smiled softly at the jaw-droppeds. He then shut his smile, looked curious, then jumped to in front of his two friends:

-Is there something wrong ?

The two snapped out of the surprise, Aelita then asked:

-What's with the glasses on your face ?

-Oh !

Seriele took off his glasses, looked at it in all directions. His pair of glasses was similar to Jeremie's, but the lens were a bit smaller, and even didn't look into the monitor screen, the lens were still covered with code lines and numbers.

-This pair is quite good, the lens help me sorting and locating code lines, it can also records videos, and it's arms contain a microphone and a transmitter.

The two standing in front of Seriele was amused by the abilities of the pair of glasses, such high tech devices could only be make in dreams.

-And the best of all. - Seriele continued, he put the glasses back on his face, grinned - it makes me look cool ! Yes yes, glasses are cool !

The brown hair boy then gazed directly at Jeremie's eyes, complimented with a smile.

-Hello, cool handsome guys.

Aelita and Jeremie were brightly blushed, the girl giggled, and the boy was stunned.

Seriele, remembered the main purpose they met in the Lab, told the others to follow him to the computer, the boy then jumped on the chair, comfortably laid on it, his fingers crossed, and he smiled pleasantly. Jeremie and Aelita gazed at the screen, admiring the complex structure of a new device, labeled below as the "L.A.R.S", next to the window of the structure was a board of strange codes, counted a million lines. Jeremie studied the codes, then compliment with surprise:

-You made all of this in just one night ? Impressive !

-Thank you ! - Seriele grinned.

-So how are you going to make this complicated device ? - softly asked Aelita.

Seriele spun his chair to see the cyclinder-shape machine, then explained:

-That should do the job ! You see, this machine a little bit similar to the scanners beneath our feet, but it could only create things from the computer, and not sending it into the virtual world. I called it I.M.S - Item Materialize Scanner.

Jeremie and Aelita then had a close look of the machine, it was really resemble to the scanner, but smaller. Seriele took a look at his friends faces, smiled as they were all surprised. Remembered something, he then spun into the computer, rapidly typed the keyboard, lines of code reflected on his glasses.

-Speaking of the virtual world, - he said - Let me show you: The New Lyoko !

As Seriele hit "ENTER", a holomap appeared, showed a new Lyoko, with more sectors and features, and from the floor, they could see a wide range of neutral creatures flying of running in the world. Nothing of the old Lyoko was there. Jeremie admired this creation, he had never thought someone beside Franz Hopper could create the world of Lyoko, but Seriele did, which Jeremie had to admitted that the brown-hair boy was better than him, in both abilities and appearance. Jeremie's face turned slightly in both fear and anger, he wasn't jealous, he was just scared that the emeralds would ever be lost forever from the sapphires, to the hand of the topazs. Tears suddenly came out from the blond boy's hair, he was afraid of such future to happened, and secretly wished it would never, but he had doubts. Trying to forget all of his negative thoughts, Jeremie shook his head, wiped his tears, then asked Seriele with both admiration and curiosity:

-Incredible ! How could you do that, Seriele ? Who are you ?

The brown hair boy looked at Jeremie, smiled even though he noticed the remaining water on the blond boy's cheeks. Instead of answering directly, Seriele just spoke with one word:

-Spoilers !

Aelita turned to face Jeremie, the boy's heart jumping, he hoped she didn't find out his tears. But fortunately, Aelita just didn't know the meaning of the word "spoilers". She asked with an angelic smile, and Jeremie was stunned to that:

-Jeremie, what is a spoiler ?

-It's, uhm, it's...

The blond boy found it hard to answer with the beautiful emerald eyes looking at him so innocently, in those eyes was a honest look, and her adorable face just made it worse for him to nearly blush when being gazed at. He tried to think of a full and simple explanation for Aelita. After a minute of hesitating, Jeremie sighed, not looking into hereyes, said:

-I'll explain later !

Jeremie looked at his watch, it was nearly six thirty, so he turned to meet Seriele, who was still busy writing codes for the new world and Aelita, amused by the brown-hair boy, he then told them that he and Aelita had to return to the dorm before anyone knew they were missing. Seriele just gave a smile and cheerfully said:

-Enjoy your day, both of you. Oh ! And would you mind bringing me some food, I haven't eaten anything for ten years !

Jeremie stunned, he wasn't surprised for what Seriele said, he was afraid that Aelita would realized that Jeremie kept a secret from her. But it was still lucky for the blond boy, Aelita just giggled, she thought Seriele was just emphasizing his hunger for fun, she laid a hand his shoulder ( which Jeremie noticed and started to burn into jealousness ), then softly spoke:

-Oh, we will, don't you worry, starving guy !

"That's it, softly speaking, I'm lost !", Jeremie thought negatively, felt depressed. He was to jealous to the brown-hair boy, that he could had burnt his face and cried loudly, but he kept himself from expressing those, and he vowed that he would speak to Aelita as soon as they left the Lab.

The blond boy and the pinkette made their way to the lift, not holding hands. The lift took them up to the ground, and they walked back to the dorm slowly. Jeremie's face narrowed, he was thinking of a way to show Aelita his feeling about how she had treated Seriele before, yet his impressions on the boy, but he found it even harder when before he tried to tell Aelita his feelings about her and the three words "I love you". His heart was bumping with care and unexplainable reasons, his cheeks were red, if he would accidentally insulted Aelita with his temper, and may ruined their relationship, he would then lost completely, to this, he afraid.

In a sudden, an angelic voice flew through his ears:

-What's wrong, Jeremie ? You seem to be thinking a lot !

Jeremie's face was brightly red when he heard the voice, it was so soft, so beautiful, like a melody from the Gods. The boy turned to see her eyes, as brilliantly green emerald as usual, but worrying, caring, for him. He was paralyzed, but his mind was clear: how many times had Jeremie heard Aelita's complaint and convictions to save Jeremie's health and even brought in his life with joy ? She had always caring for him, as much as he did to her, he tried to materialized her, made an anti-virus for her, and guided her to victory upon X.A.N.A, but the times that Aelita made him smile, the times that the pink angel gave him will and every assistances he needed, and the times that she cried so much just for helping him giving up risking his life were even much more what he could do for her. That was a debt, a debt that the blond boy could never, ever pay.

But what was he thinking then, he trust her, he wanted her to be happy, but turned out being jealous and selfish to her. He loved Aelita, so he decided she could what she wanted, as long as she felt happy. She could abandon him and love Seriele instead, they other boy was much better than him, and Jeremie had nothing, he only had his heart for her.

It was too late for Jeremie to withdraw then, as Aelita asked him again, with a softer and even more worrying voice:

-Jeremie, what's wrong ? Please tell me ! Can I help you ?

"Answer her, you silly dumbass"

-I-I, uhm... - Jeremie could only murmured.

"You couldn't even tell her your mind, you're such a pathetic person Jeremie Belpois"

Suddenly, the feeling of guilt ran through his spine, his heart bumped so fast, his cheeks turned extremely red, and tears began to leave his eyes. The boy tackled Aelita onto the ground, he hugged he tightly, and let his rivers of tears flowed on her shoulder.

-Jeremie... - Aelita called out his name quietly.

-Aelita, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ! - apologized Jeremie.

-Why, Jeremie ? - asked Aelita.

-I was thinking of you, Aelita, I thought that you didn't love me anymore, as soon as I saw you being so close to Seriele. I was weak, I was jealous, and being selfish to you. Thank God that I haven't done anything yet, but...Aelita, I love you, I just want you to be happy, so I promise I won't be selfish anymore, but if you would ever love someone else I would never stop you. - Jeremie spoke, closed his eyes, he didn't mind for a moment to breathe.

The blond boy thought it was all over to their love, that Aelita would be furious and left him alone, afraid that he wouldn't see the emerald eyes anymore, but he deserved it, it was his fault. It was before he felt a soft stroke, with pleasure ran through his hair, another one came on his back, rubbed it slowly that sent a joyful shiver down to his heart. Jeremie separated from Aelita, looked at her, the pinkette just smiled, she hold his face, and pulled it closer to her until their lips touched. Yet another flow of joy ran through both of them, Aelita, after kissing Jeremie, hugged him tighter, then her angelic voice sang into his ear, and eventually made his tears went much more:

-Oh, my sweet Einstein, remember the time X.A.N.A created a copy of you and kissed another girl ? I was jealous back then, just like you now. But it was all over, I hoped you forgive me for that. So now, as I understand your feeling, I forgive you, and wish you would forgive me. Seriele is a good friend, we could both see that, but if I ever love a boy, he's laying on me now, asking for forgiveness which the girl who's laying below him must have asked for. Oh, Jeremie, you have done so much to me, debts couldn't be paid, love you and please you is everything I could do for you.

Jeremie cried even more than before, but with happiness and relief. "She's still love me", he smiled alone.

-Do I deserve it ? - he asked, just to be sure.

-Of course you do. - the pink angel smiled. - You deserve my heart, Jeremie.

-I love you ! - The boy said.

-I love you, too...

The two laid there for a while, before getting up from the ground, as they realized it was seven in the morning, and they remembered the breakfast. The pair had their hands held, and they walked back to the dorm with happiness.

Meanwhile, in the Lab, Seriele turned his I.M.S on, the machine ran smoothly for two minutes, then opened it's hatch. Inside the machine, laid by was a small metallic green device, with a light on it's head, covered with three grabs, on it's side was a handguard. The boy took the device out, he pressed a white button, the light flashed, showed that it was fully functional. With a big grin on his face, Seriele closed the hatch, turned off the machine, then put the device into an inner pocket of the great coat.

The brown-hair boy then returned to his work on the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: SIGHTSEEING AND A BATTLE STANDING BY

7: 55 A.M

Jeremie and Aelita returned to the Lab, the boy was holding a box, and the girl was holding the boy's laptop. They walked straight to Seriele, Jeremie gave the brown-hair boy the box, and when Seriele opened it, it was full of food from the cafeteria.

-Thank you, Jeremie. - said Seriele.

-You're welcome. - The blond boy replied with a modest voice, he scratched his head.

Aelita settled on the floor, she put the laptop on her thigh, turned it on, then started her work by writing down codes after codes. Jeremie jumped on the seat in front of the computer interface, it was good to be back to his old place, the boy put on the microphone- his usual habit, then began working. While, Seriele enjoyed his food.

Time passed so fast. It was over eight when the group had finished their work with creating portals, and all of them were eager to try. Seriele turned the automatic virtualization sequence of the computer on, set time to four minutes. The three made their way to the lift, and it took them down to the Scanner Room.

The scanners were standing in the place, they reminded the three of the past and so much memories. Jeremie remembered the first time he ever found the room, when he first time came into the giant tube to virtualize him, sent him into the world of Lyoko only to apologize Aelita, and the last time he saw it. Aelita's mind was full of memories, which showed her the first time she was in the brilliant light of the scanner, laying on the bottom, and happily gazed at the blond boy, who brought her back to Earth. And Seriele, what was in his head, the time he was "created", his creator - who he refered to as his father, and he was human, since then. The brown-hair boy touched the wall, it had never changed.

The three returned to reality, they stood into the scanner, and the doors closed.

The team was dropped on the ground, when they recovered their balance, what they first felt was fresh air, they could breathe. The second thing which amazed them, was a beautiful scenery, with green grass, trees and flowers, further in the horizon were ranges of mountains, above their head were clouds, and in those clouds were birds, flying and singing, on the ground there were also animals like rats, hedgehogs, and more. There was nothing related to the old Lyoko, it was a whole new world, a more Earthly world.

Aelita and Jeremie noticed their outfit, the girl still had her old suit, and the boy was wearing a grey tactical exoskeleton composed in a metal armor, he was equipped with a pistol and three spare clips. The only outfit that didn't change was Seriele's, as Jeremie remembered when he first saw the brown-hair boy's projection he was already in the suit. Jeremie was a little curious about how Seriele did that. They followed the crop field to the horizon, wondering would there ever be an end.

More to that, the time Aelita saw the blue sky in New Lyoko, she remembered the blue sky in the real world, and she found it hard to tell which one was real and which one was virtual. But mentioned the blue sky, she suddenly missed Jeremie's sapphire eyes, as she turned to see the blond boy silently enjoyed the scenery, she giggled, "Why does blue sky always remind me of his eyes ?".

Seriele came near a crop plant, stroked it, then he enjoyed the sweet smell of wheat. He then signaled the two to follow him deeper into the yellow field. As they walked, they exchanged a conversation, compliments on the new world they were exploring.

-Seriele, how could you possibly create this world ? It's so realistic, so Earth ! - Aelita began first.

-Well, actually, I didn't. - Seriele admitted. - This world, was the first Lyoko ever made. But due to the pressure from the men in black, Franz Hopper had to separate it into pieces. The "Lyoko world" which Aelita was in and you, Jeremie, found, was one of the remnants - echoes, of this large world. Since I returned from the computer, I had collected all the pieces, then complied all of them into this world, as well as modified it a little.

-Hold on, you said that you were in the computer ? - Aelita asked.

-Yes, I did. - replied Seriele.

Aelita thought for a moment, she then turned to meet Jeremie, who was then blushing brightly, embarrassed as Aelita found the truth he was hiding. Aelita's emerald eyes locked at the blond boy, she then softly asked, but she was also confusing:

-Jeremie, I thought you say that Seriele was just sitting in the Lab, not "in the computer" ?

-Aelita, I...

Jeremie found it hard to admit he was keeping secret from his pink-hair angel, he loved her and always wanted her to be happy, but instead, he had lied to her, which he was cursing himself so hard for, her beautiful eyes, gazing at him, waiting for an honest answer, made him felt embarrassed more and more. He had to look away, and when he met Seriele, who was standing silently apart from them, he realized that the boy had somehow killed him, but before Jeremie could hate him for that, Seriele helped Einstein once more:

-Aelita, don't blame Jeremie, I told him to keep it as a secret, well, just to make it a little less complicated, you know, things are hard to cope with in the first place. If you are going to blame anybody, blame me !

-Oh, don't worry, guys, I was just curious, I don't mind such details. - Aelita sang her sweet song - And Jeremie, I know that you are just helping Seriele with his unlikely appearance in the Lab, but next time, both of you boys, please don't keep any secret from me, OK ?

-Sure ! - The two boy spoke it at the same time.

Jeremie took a moment to hold Aelita, he whispered to her ear:

-Aelita, I'm sorry, so sorry...

-Oh, don't mind ! - the pinkette said.

Aelita kissed Jeremie on the cheek, then they tightly hugged and enjoyed the other person's warmth. Aelita forgave him, to her, Jeremie was still cute as always, even when he was embarrassed by her. And the boy, his angel was always sweet, she didn't truly ever angry.

They stood for a while.

-Uh, guys, shall we go now ? - impatiently said Seriele.

The three marched through the crop field, then they got tired of non-stop walking for more than an hour and fortunately found a wide open circular space, they laid down onto the grass, gazing at the sky above them and chatting to each other.

-You know, Seriele, this world makes me feel like Earth so much ! I couldn't remember the old Lyoko here. - said Aelita.

-Yes.

-Is there any civilization in this world ? - ask Jeremie.

-Of course, this world is a perfect world. - Seriele started to explain - Let see, there is a large...large city called The Senate, with a government with the same name. The Senate is the head of the Commonwealth of Northern and Western Nations, including: Hidrascos, Vapulusque, Coneillus, etc. The Senate and it's allies are the archnemesises of X.A.N.A and it's army. They have been fighting since the first Lyoko was created. I was there, too.

-Really ? - both of the others asked, astonished.

-Yep ! - Seriele replied simply.

-How was it ? - Jeremie asked curiously.

Seriele was silent for a while, he was thinking of his past. The brown boy sighed, he the replied with a sad voice:

-We'd better not talking about it.

The three remained silent for a while.

-So, Seriele, is there anything new you haven't told us ? - asked Aelita.

-Yes. - Seriele answered - If you feel uncomfortable in your suits, you can change them into your usual clothes, by pressing the white button on your left armguard.

The two pressed the white button, and suddenly their armors changed into the clothes they wore on Earth. Aelita exhaled happily, she then said:

-That's better !

Feeling it was enough for a break, the three got up on their feet, then kept going straight through the field. As they walked, Seriele told them more and more about the world they were in, it's variety of climate, animals, continents, nations, culture and so on. The boy was talking, and making gestures, which looking cheerful and a little crazy, and the other two listened to everything he said, as they loved to know more about that world, and also trying to talk more to their new friend. The only thing Seriele didn't mention was Franz Hopper's purpose of doing so much of that, and they all knew it was better to keep it shut.

Seriele started to walk backwards so as to give his friends a friendly look and be more persuasive, he kept speaking his knowledge of that world.

-Even though Lyoko has been created for some years, it has developed into a modern, high-tech world, with all of it's power of machine, the war with X.A.N.A is more balanced, and yet somehow endless. But those wer... Ah !

Seriele fell. Jeremie and Aelita ran towards him, and they found he had fell into a burnt foxhole, and they helped the brown-hair boy got up. Seriele looked bewildered to the hole, he drew out a small device, pressed a button on it, and the light on the top of it started to glow, the boy scanned the hole, he then took the device closer, extended at it's bottom, a monitor appeared and began to analyze the hole. After it was done, Seriele gazed at it with surprise, then he whispered, but the two could hear him clearly:

-Landing ships, Oberon-class Type 2.

The boy in suit then scanned around him, he then gazed at th monitor again, and this time, with fear, he spoke:

-Three hundred meters from here, there are about fifty landing ships of this kind. Oh no ! The Hulluques are here.

Jeremie and Aelita, who were still silent, after watching Seriele, Aelita asked:

-How bad are they ?

Seriele remembered his friends, he then turned to meet them, explained:

-No, no, the Hulluques work for the Senate, they are friendly, but...If they are here, then it's going to be a massive battle with X.A.N.A.

Aelita's eyes widened:

-But X.A.N.A is dead, how could it be here ?

-Good question for another day, the question for now is: - Seriele said - How could it possibly have such threat to lure out the Hulluques ?

Seriele, sighed, he then decided:

-We must hurry up, run through this field and we could meet their camp.

Then he ran away. Didn't have words and time to protest, nor other options, Jeremie and Aelita chased after Seriele through the field.

As the three got by the edge of the field, they found themselves staring at a large ground covered with tents, a lot full of battle tanks, a truck carrying a large high antenna in the middle of the camp next to the largest tent, which seemed to be the Command Center. There were troops, walking in couples or trios, chatting to each other, and there was a column formation of twenty men marching.

Jeremie discovered something about the people, they were in plae skin, higher than normal human on Earth and dark eyes. The clothes they wore were canvas, but looked as thick and hard as an armor. The blond boy also noticed that they had no hair at all.

While the three were standing, a Hulluque grunt ran towards them. He stood in a disance of two feets from them, saluted, then spoke:

-Private Manton, 67th Battalion, welcome to Base Hope, awaiting your orders, Captain.

Aelita and Jeremie were surprised, there were only four of them around, and they had just got here, known nobody, so how could they be saluted ?

But their question was answered immediately, as Seriele saluted back to the grunt, then spoke:

-Yes, Private Manton. May I see your C.O ?

-Roger ! - the grunt yelled, then he turned - Follow me, sir !

Before they left, Seriele turned back to see his friends in surprised eyes and jaw opened, they didn't know that Seriele was the Captain of the Hulluque Army, as well as his ability to be greeted and meet the Comissioned Oficer. Jeremie took one step forward, he then asked, still surprised:

-H - How could you...?

-Be the Captain ? That's what they call me ! - answered Seriele.

The three got into the largest tent, it was full of modern technology inside, tables with projection interface; a holomap of a battlefield, with red and green pointers and a communication operator. There were Hulluque soldiers, officers, operating the machines and a man dressed in grey uniform, with gold stripes and stars on his honor chest plate. He was watching the holomap, calculating and making possible maneuvers. He was the Commissioned Officer of the operation - General Swaff Gusson.

As Seriele appeared, every officers stopped to give him a salute, even the General, as a return, the brown-hair boy saluted back, then he introduced the two strangers behind his back when the General gazed at them:

-They are our new allies, Staff Sergeant Jeremie Belpois and Lieutenant Aelita Stones.

Then Seriele came to the main interface, looked at all the information on the map, then spoke:

-I suppose we've got a lot of clean up job to do.

-They are advancing on large lines, we counted a hundred Krabs, two hundred Bloks, a platoon of Mantas and fifty Tarantulas.

Seriele raised his eyebrow, half-smiled, while Jeremie and Aelita were surprised since they had never seen such huge numbers encountered them on Old Lyoko. The couple came closer towards the holomap, and they gazed at the amount of pointers before their eyes, 375. The Captain questioned the General:

-How is our forces ?

-Two full battalions of the 67th and the 21st, two tank divisions, a regiment of field artillery and a division of heavy fighters. - The man in uniform answered.

-Great, that should give us enough force to defend our own base. - said Seriele - To whose numbers, I predict more on the way, we need reinforcements from the closest base of our allies. Do we have the Hidrascos ?

-No, I'm afraid, Captain. - replied the General - The closest base to our location is the Geronimo Base of the Coneillus, Mobile Infantry, heavy as hell, 130 miles !

-That should do help ! - smiled Seriele - And if they can, bring some frigates, I'm going to need those !

General Gusson was surprised to that:

-Why would you need frigates ?

-Why couldn't X.A.N.A send some Great Mantas to our tail ? - Seriele's question was clearer than an answer.

-Very fine, Captain, this operation is your's ! - said the General - I'm giving you the permission to command.

-Thank you, Gusson. - said Seriele. - When will they come ?

-Who, Captain ?

-The monsters.

-ETA one hour !

-Fine. By then, I shall take a place for my friends here to rest. - The brown-hair boy gestured at Jeremie and Aelita.

-Yes, Captain, Private Manton will take you there ! - said the General - Private ?

-Yes, sir, follow me, Captain. - said the Private

The three came out of the tent, following Private Manton to an unoccupied tent, it was white in color, inside were two beds and a table in the middle, there were spaces enough for a weapon storage and suitcases.

-This is the best we could afford, please feel it like home ! - said Private Manton.

The three came in, thanked the Private for his help, then they jumpedonto the beds, starting to discuss, Aelita was sitting next to Jeremie.

-Would you mind explaining all of those that happened earlier, _Captain_ ? - asked Jeremie, he pressed on the word "Captain".

-Well, it's X.A.N.A's monsters advancing to this base, and I have to stop them along with these Hulluques ! - replied Seriele, and then his voice came harder. - I'd like you not to call "Captain", only the Senate and those people who don't know my name prefer me with that.

-Wait, you say that X.A.N.A is back ? - eyes widdened Aelita.

-Yes, his backup, and since this world is in it's normal shape, it's now stronger than ever. - said Seriele.

-How can we stop him ? - asked Aelita.

-Well, there are still towers, so you just have to do your usual job - deactivate them. - said Seriele - But the only different is that it's total war now, I hope both of you are ready.

-As we always ! - the two said, then Jeremie kept up with another question - How could you have such reputation that the General gave you the power to command this entire...operation ?

-As I told you, I've been fighting X.A.N.A with them for such a long time, and not overestimating myself, I've helped them defeating it time to time, so obviously, they know me.

Seriele then got of his bed, invited his friends for a meal:

-Are you guys hungry ? The Hulluques ' food is the finest on Lyoko !

-Well, OK. - said Jeremie, he held Aelita's hand and they stood up. - You go first, we'll catch up later.

Seriele took of from the tent.

Aelita hugged Jeremie, kissed him one on the lips, then softly said:

-Seriele is such a mysterious guy, I hope he wouldn't bring many trouble to us.

-Don't worry, Aelita. - Jeremie stroked her face - You don't mind trouble, do you ?

-Yes, but... I just don't want to see you...

Tears fell from her eyes.

-Don't worry, Princess, I'll be just alright. - said Jeremie - I may have a lack of experience, but I'll soon learn.

They hugged tighter, this time they kissed each other on the lips.

A minute passed by, and they were still deeply kissing, until they both heard Seriele's voice cracking in the air:

-Can we go now ? I'm starving !

Author:

Hope you guys enjoy this so far.  
>I'd love to receive any review of advice, so please do !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: RAGE

13:54 P.M ( Earth time )

The gang returned to their tent after finishing the meal, it was nearly the time for them to get ready as the estimated time to arrival of the advancing monsters was thirty minutes. Seriele opened the weapon storage, took out a belt-fed machine gun.

-Eston Type 2, great, I'm going to need this !

He then slung the weapon on his back, took a sidearm and five ammunition belts, he loaded his gun with one. Aelita came to the storage, she picked up a sub machine gun, signed "Hulwick", she slung it on her shoulder, then tokk out and holstered the same sidearm as Seriele. Jeremie only took a rifle and a few magazines for it, he remembered already had a pistol on his belt in the battle suit.

After getting geared, Seriele taught them with a brief of guns control and operating, as well as jamming solution. They then changed into their normal outfit on Lyoko ( except Seriele ), got out of the tent and went straight to the front lines. Their were troops standing in lines, their heads high, hands armed, and their eyes were determined. Jeremie and Aelita stepped out at a side, Seriele came to in front of the soldiers, he spoke loudly with a voice like he was an experienced officer:

-Alright, soldiers, we've got only thirty minutes to prepare, grab hold to you guns and move out. Tank divisions will set up a defense line, make sure it's perfectly solid, put all guns towards the monsters. The two battalion will perform ranks and when they are close, give them everything you have. Before you all engage, the fighters will clean up a bit with bombs and the artillery gentlemen here will cover you all. Remember, don't save your bullets for anything. Right then, troopers, are you ready ?

The lines of soldiers, earlier were stood straight, then they cheered with one of their arms on the sky, shouted "We are ready !". Seriele gave a smile, he announced once more before returned to Jeremie and Aelita, who were surprised of his act:

-Then let's go to war !

Seriele grinned, he then spoke with a slight cheerful voice:

-Hope I didn't surprise you much !

Jeremie smiled back, he commented:

-You are brilliant, Captain Seriele ! Pardon me for saying that but I just like to do so when we're in combat, you know, more military !

Seriele placed a hand on Jeremie's shoulder,he knew that Jeremie was in some way like jokes, he didn't mind such detail. The brown-hair boy smiled, said:

-Anything you want, Einstein !

Aelita grabbed hold of her gun, checked it once, then asked with a soft voice:

-What should we do now, Seriele ?

-Let's go give them a hand ! - Seriele replied.

The defensive line took twenty minutes to prepare, there was a thick barricade of tank armor, it's shiny metal reflected the dull sunlight of the coming dusk on Lyoko, all the barrels were at the side, loaded with high explosive projectiles, pointing at the horde of monsters appeared at the horizon. Behind the line were armed to the teeth Hulluques soldiers, with their assault rifles in their hands, they took cover behind the tanks. On the inner lines on the higher ground were machine gunners, with their ammo belts loaded, readied to support the riflemen on the front. At the inner of the defensive line were artillery guns, with it's cold barrels on the sky, prepared to shoot. The base was heavily fortified, with all it's guns and bullets on the ready to fight back the monsters, time counting down as the soldiers trigger fingers getting hotter and hotter.

Jeremie stood next to Private Manton, he was the least experienced in combat, so the blond boy needed someone to guide him, and the Private was assigned to do so. Sine they arrived, Manton was by far the first Hulluque Jeremie encountered, he took a moment to look at the Private, he was young, about nineteen to twenty years' old, his skin was pale and eyes were dark like all the others, but there were an emotion of fear in his, which didn't seem to appear in the other Hulluques eyes. Jeremie assumed that it was the Private's first time on the field, and to make sure of his thought, the blond boy asked:

-First time shooting in a battle, Private Manton ?

The Private turned to see the strange boy who asked him, and Jeremie was stunned to see a tear dropped from the Private's eye, his face was then sad and feared. Manton cleared his mouth and nose, he replied trying to be calm:

-Yes, it's my first time.

Jeremie could understand the Private, he also worried if he would survive his first battle, he tried to convince himself to believe, but his doubts were taking place as the monsters showed up so crowded. Jeremie wanted to talk to Manton more before they went into fight, at least for them to remember each other if one of them fell.

-Manton, it's my first time, too. Relax and try, maybe we'll both survive this one.

-I believe, but... - the Private hesitated before continue - I have doubts about the Captain.

Jeremie eyes narrowed, he knew Manton was talking about Seriele, since he was the only one who was prefered with the name "Captain", the blond boy was curious about Manton's word, so he decided to ask for the reason.

-Why ?

-The Captain has been a great commander since the last war, but - Manton inhaled, felt guilty for what he was going to say - I've heard that there was a battle, and every single soldier was slaughtered, and the Captain was the only person who survived.

-Don't mind rumors, Manton, I believe we'll win this, I believe in him. - surely said Jeremie.

-I hope you were right ! - said Manton, before returning to front.

Jeremie held his gun tighter, he put his glasses into aiming mode, his finger on the trigger, and aimed.

When the monsters came closer, Seriele could see the Bloks forming two ranks of hard rock barricade, covering for the Krabs behind them, the Tarantulas moved after the Krabs, with all four of their legs stomping on the ground, there were also Mantas flying above them. The monsters were in attacking lines, to Seriele prediction, they would have the Bloks fire lazer waves, then the Krabs would shoot their red beam all at a time like a rain of lazer, after that the Mantas would bomb them with mines, and the heavy machine guns Tarantulas would do the rest. Seriele could only hope that he was right. The boy put his eyes away from his binoculars, gazed down at the tanks, then turned to meet the General, the man was in his usual gray uniform which matched with his skin perfectly, gold stars on his chest, there was no fear in the old man's eyes. Seriele ordered him shortly:

-Begin the bombardment.

The General nodded, then he swallowed, ordered loudly to the tanks:

-All guns...FIRE !

There was a loud bang, as all of the guns of the tanks fired their heavy projectiles all at the time, arched through the wave of monsters, destroyed them in a large ground. But there were more than they found on the sensor, a sea of Tarantulas rather than fifty ones. The guns kept firing, until the monsters were close.

-All artillery guns, fire ! - ordered Seriele.

Dozens of artillery shells arched into the sky before dropping down on the heads of the monsters, they exploded in big fireworks, along with fragments of the monsters scattering on the field before disappeared. The swarmp kept on advancing, they stopped at a distance of about twenty meters, and began firing lazers. To repelled the attack, all the Hulluques got their rifles fired.

It went hotter and hotter, when the lazer beams cut through the line, started to kill the Hulluques. Men dropped on the ground every second, they panted for a second, then dissappeared.

Jeremie squezzed the trigger, the semi-automatic rifle sent it's bullets to the head of a Krab, leading it to destruction, then Jeremie got his gun aimed at a Tarantula, fired three more rounds to it's bone white head. The blond boy felt his right shoulder aching, it was the first time he ever fired a rifle, with it's recoil made him get most of his strength to suppress it. Next to him, Manton was also busy shooting his targets, he didn't have special glasses like Jeremie, so he had some difficulties looking over the light of the lazers. The Private shot at a Krab, killed it, then took down another Krab by emptying his clip, he reloaded, then began to shoot with his eyes almost shut. Jeremie kept up shooting, he fired, reloaded, then fired, he noticed that the horde was coming closer to them, trying to breech the defensive line. The boy's assumption was then become true, when he spotted Mantas on the sky, dropping mines to the tanks.

-Fall back to Defensive line two, they are about to breech the first line. - Jeremie could hear Seriele yelling over the gun shooting noises.

The soldiers followed, they stopped firing, half-stood running to the sandbags behind them, jumped inside, then steadied their rifles on the bags. Before they could see the monsters coming in, they heard a loud blast, and many of the tanks were shot into the sky, burning, then they all dissappeared. Machine guns firing opened another attack, the riflemen also got their rifles shoot, hails of bullets arched through the monsters, instantly got them destroyed, but it was then they saw more heavy tanks coming from the horizon, all Krabs and Tarantulas.

-X.A.N.A sure got his army on the heavy ! - desperately commented Jeremie.

The guns fired, their shooters pulled the trigger, then ducked for a reload, then popped out of their cover for another moment of ten-rounds-semi-auto-firing before reload again. The monsters went close to the defensive lines, the Krabs ' ferocious fang cut through the sandbags and the riflemen's body, devirtualized them at once. The remaining jumped back to the Command Center tent, formed two layers of circle around it to protect the officers.

Jeremie then could see Seriele firing his machine gun, counting hits, shells kept falling from his gun. The blond boy went to find Aelita, and he found her firing her pistol, sweat dropping from her head, the sub machine gun was out of ammo. Jeremie sat near her, fired twice before asking:

-Keep them at distance, try your best and we will survive !

-What keeps you so optimistic ? - asked Aelita through the noises.

-You ! - simply replied answered Jeremie before shooting again, there was a tini smile on his face.

The remaining force of the base tried to repelled the attack, but then they encountered another difficulty - ammunition. After two hours of hard firing, their ammo are going out, some out had to take the spare of one other. Seriele came to General Gusson who was shooting with sidearm, he then asked, his gun's trigger was still pulled.

-Where are the Coneillus ?

-I have no idea ! - replied the General.

-What did they tell you when you call them ? - asked Seriele.

-They say they will be here in an hour. - said the General.

-Now that's two hours passed by !

Seriele separated from the General, he then came to another side of the last line, fired his gun to suppress the riflemen, a Corporal called him:

-Captain, look.

The brown-hair boy looked to where the Corporal pointed, and he saw Krabs slaughtering the artillery crews, spiking the guns without mercy. A vision of a massacre appeared in his mind, there were tears, fires, and Seriele found he was walking with a wounded leg. It was on the desert when Seriele commanded a battalion in the previous war, and it was a victory of blood.

-Captain, watch out.

Seriele turned, he found himself about to be hit by a fang of a Krab, and the Corporal who called him earlier had been dissolved when covering him. Seriele's face was full of fear and anger, he then he brought up his gun, destroyed the Krab while murmuring:

-That's it, no one dies today, anymore.

Seriele jumped in front of the swarmp, fired his machine guns to stop the attack, but it was useless when the monsters kept going passed him, without a fang in his chest.

The boy found himself stood soulessly, they didn't try to kill him, they just went pass him. Why ? Didn't he destroyed so much of X.A.N.A's monsters and plans ? Why didn't it just execute him while he was in the middle of the swarmp ? Even mor painful than death, Seriele was shocked. He turned to meet the base, and there were men, slaughtered, everything was destroyed, they had been overrun.

A victory, victory of X.A.N.A .

When the Krabs formed a large circle around Seriele and the remnant of the base. Seriele turned to see the aftermath, and another shock burst through him when he found Aelita and Jeremie, was still alive, they were gazeing around them, also shocked, Aelita was in Jeremie's hand, looked terrible. the Krabs didn't kill them. Seriele ran to his friends, he took out his LARS, sat down, scanned along Aelita body, then watched a screen at the bottom of the device.

-You will be fine. - he spoke before putting the LARS back to his pocket.

-What's happening, Seriele ?

-I...don't...know. - Seriele spoke every words clearly.

A globe descended in front of them, it was black, a symbol of Lyoko on it, and their were fog around it.

It was X.A.N.A.

Seriele stood up, he knew it was X.A.N.A in physical, the boy then asked with an alarm voice:

-Why did you spare our lives ?

-Because I have no intension of killing you. - X.A.N.A answered.

-Don't insult me, X.A.N.A, you know I have killed millions of your monsters. - Seriele's face turned angry - I even almost deleted you, why spare me for that ?

-Because you, and I, are both creations of Franz Hopper, and our purpose is the same. - explained X.A.N.A.

-No, I don't thing it's time yet ! - said Seriele.

-Oh, but it is. - said X.A.N.A -You just have not realized it.

Been listening to the whole conversation, Jeremie and Aelita both looked at each other, their mouth spoke in a low tune:

-Franz...

-If I have a reason, why do you also spare them ? - asked Seriele, he gestured at Jeremie and Aelita.

-Because they are your friends, Captain.

The globe then ascended to the sky, disappeared with one last word:

-Go around, Captain, and you will understand what is happening.

The swarmp of monsters also disappeared.

Seriele was still standing, gazing at the horizon, despite the fact that every single monsters had gone, he was deep in thinking about what X.A.N.A meant. Jeremie and Aelita came closer to him, joined him in gazing at the horizon. The three stood silently, they didn't exchange a word, they were all thinking about what had happened earlier.

After two minutes, Seriele suddenly turned his back, walked straight without a single word spoken. The remaining two followed him, left the empty ground behind, like there had been no base at all. They walked without proper destination, like wandering, until the need of speaking was too much for them, Jeremie started with a question:

-So, it seems to me that you and X.A.N.A have known each other for a very long time, and... it said that you both are creations of Franz Hopper ! Is that true ? How ?

-Jeremie... - Seriele sighed before continuing - yes, we are. But how, you will know soon !

-Why must that happen later ? - asked Aelita.

-It's very complicated. - said Seriele.

-But I think we can understand, we have experiences, so please don't keep secrets from us ! - half-begging Aelita.

-I'd rather you not to ask about it now. - Seriele's voice became deeper, which told Aelita to stop asking.

The three kept walking for an hour, they both walked and think, feelings and thoughts just went crazy in their mind. When they all came near a forest, Seriele stopped, he gazed down before turned to meet his friends, ask with a soft voice:

-Jeremie, Aelita, I'm so sorry for what happened today ! It had been dangerous then, and it's going to be dangerous ahead, too. If you mind, I'll take you both home.

-Home ? - asked Aelita - Why ?

-I cannot bear to see my friends in danger. - explained Seriele - I want you to be safe !

-To us, the safest place is next to you, Seriele. - smile Jeremie - We'll go with you to the very end, like you, we don't want you to be in danger !

-Are you sure ? - Seriele's eyes widened.

-Of course ! - said Aelita.

-I...Thank you... - a tear dropped from the boy's eyes - No one, had told me such...

-Oh, don't cry ! - softly said Aelita - We are friends, aren't we ?

-So, Captain, what is your course ? - asked Jeremie, he hadn't saluted yet.

Seriele smiled, he tried not to cry, or even sob. The boy knew he had made good friends, true good friends for the first time.

-Ahead ! - shouted Seriele.

The three ran into the forest, disappeared in the leaves behind them.


End file.
